<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End to it by conspicuously_empty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229153">The End to it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty'>conspicuously_empty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to "Losing more than the upper hand" to incorporate canon of 1x09. Pretty much my take on Scylla's POV of the prison cell scene in chapter 1. Chapter 2 has Raelle's POV. Both are brimming with angst. You have been warned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla's POV of her final interaction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anacostia brought her food. It appeared there was another change in the sergeant’s behavior. Scylla looked at it unsure if it might be the last one in this place. Her next meal could be served in the cargo hold of a plane. This could be her last meal altogether. Anacostia didn’t close the door behind her.</p>
<p>Raelle. Her beautiful Raelle. Backlit like a goddess. Damn the shackles keeping her from rushing into her girlfriend’s arms. As Raelle was taking a few steps into the cell shadows crossed her face. A trick on the eyes maybe. Raelle would never carry darkness like that. Another step closer and Scylla saw the darkness for what it was. Anger and disappointment. Realization washed over Scylla like a cold shower. Stinging her eyes and settling painfully on her chest. Raelle didn’t believe her. Not anymore. She should have seen it coming. Scylla knew Raelle, but she knew Anacostia’s ways too. She had been blinded by her love. The first thing out of Raelle’s mouth was a blow. Scylla felt it in her soul. The intent behind it. She understood. But it couldn’t be real.</p>
<p>“I loved you.”</p>
<p>“I still love you.”</p>
<p>It needed saying. It was a shot in the dark. At the least get the words out, at the most make Raelle hear them.</p>
<p>Helen!</p>
<p>Her biggest mistake. She had messed up out of fear of losing Raelle. That accusation was correct. But not as her mark. She couldn’t afford to lose her girlfriend, her love. Where does one draw the line when it comes to deception? She certainly overstepped it when interacting with Raelle as someone else. A violation! Omitting things about her past and gently steering Raelle in a certain direction? That was okay. It was not, but it seemed justifiable. Playing Helen went too far.</p>
<p>“Was anything real?” Raelle’s pain reflected and added to her own. She had to make it hers alone, take it in its entirety from Raelle. Provide comfort somehow. Love gives comfort. But Scylla’s love was not welcome in Raelle’s mind or heart. This was not about Scylla, this was about Raelle. Pushing past her own feelings Scylla tried to give Raelle at least that. If not love she wanted to give comfort in certainty and genuineness. She would be shipped off to die and never see Raelle again. Making her belief in the truth would be Scylla’s last gift. She bared herself; heart and soul to make Raelle see. It left her vulnerable to the next blow.</p>
<p>“Well, we all go sometime.” Raelle’s words cut deep but Scylla took it. Struggling to breathe she could only watch Raelle leave.</p>
<p>Then Raelle turned around, finally giving in to her fury.</p>
<p>Her sweet sweet Raelle. So insecure. Scylla knew she was also to blame for that. Raelle who was powerful in so many ways. And she didn’t even know.</p>
<p>“I feel broken. Thanks to you. I’m sorry we ever met, Scyl.”</p>
<p>This is the moment Scylla couldn’t help but beg. Couldn’t help but repeat the truth. If she said it over and over Raelle would have to hear her. Scylla chose Raelle. Wasn’t that what mattered? If anything, Raelle needed to know that.</p>
<p>Raelle wouldn’t even turn around. Scylla had no idea if her words landed, if they reached Raelle. All she had was hope. Just for the brief seconds that Raelle paused.</p>
<p>“Please!”</p>
<p>It died quickly. Her hope died when Raelle stormed past Anacostia and Scylla read the pity on her face. This was the end to it. Scylla was alone.</p>
<p>She was in such pain crying wasn’t enough. Only screaming provided minuscule relief to the unbearable pain. The unbearable sadness. She had lost. She would regret everything that had happened between them because it had been built on lies. Scylla chose Raelle. Given the chance she would do it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promise of closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Raelle's POV at the end of the scene. Some more angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stared at Scylla. Two steps forward and she'd be able to touch her. They had never been further apart. She refused to move. She stared at Scylla who was crying. It was Scylla's own fault she ended up chained to a chair. It was Scylla's fault that she lost her work and freedom. Scylla had made her bed and had to lie in it. It was Scylla who had caused the thousand thoughts to run through Raelle's mind. It was Scylla's fault that Raelle was angry. All of it was Scylla's fault. Her fault they would have their last goodbye in a dark damp cell. Raelle hated her. She was done screaming and done talking.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry we ever met, Scyl."</p>
<p>Raelle's voice broke on Scylla’s name. Calling her ‘Scyl’ was a slip of the tongue but fortunately also the strengthened the blow. She aimed to wound seeking to dull her own turmoil. Not willing to watch the punch land, Raelle turned sharp on her heel and rushed away.</p>
<p>Scylla’s blunt desperation stopped her in her tracks. The shaky voice pleading not for herself but for Raelle sliced away rage to expose a raw aching heart. She couldn’t fight her tears. Raelle swallowed through the pain and attempting to wrap herself in anger. Scylla's choices had landed them there. It was Scylla's fault. She schooled her features as she banged against the door willing it open faster. She had to get out.</p>
<p>Anacostia had convinced her to come. Even Abigail had argued for a proper goodbye. They had dangled closure in front of Raelle to lure her into the cell. There was no closure in this place; only Scylla's alleged love held up in harsh light for Raelle to inspect and declare it miserable. Raelle effectively sprinted towards the exit, but doubled over when Scylla's agony echoed down the hallway. Thankfully, it cut off when the heavy metal door fell shut. Raelle's stomach churned and her knees started shaking. There was not enough air in this tomb. She ran up the stairs two steps at a time. She had to get out. She made it ten feet into the tree line before losing her lunch. She heaved until even her bile ran dry. Tears and snot poured down her face and she was helpless against the onslaught.</p>
<p>Eventually, Raelle found enough strength to stand. She wiped her face on her sleeve. She needed to get far away from the necro compound. She started in a random direction too distracted by her fast heartbeat and violent sobbing to notice where she was headed until she found herself under a familiar tree. Realizing where she was her breath caught in her throat. Her knees threatened to give out and she slumped against the tree trunk. A few minutes of deliberate breathing helped her calm down.</p>
<p>She wiped her face again. The last of the tears she shed because of Scylla dried on her cheeks. Scylla was Spree and she had betrayed Raelle. She deserved to be in prison. Hands clenched into fists Raelle noticed her breathing picking up again. She refused to be overwhelmed. She focused on her surroundings. She had been through too much in the last few weeks. She yearned for a moment of quiet and peace. Needing a break from everyone and everything she decided to just remain where she was. Responsibilities be damned. She sighed. Not knowing how much time had passed Raelle noticed her hands had stopped tingling and her heart rate slowed.</p>
<p>The maelstrom of anger and pain slowly settled and the hate clawing at her heart grew listless and slithered to where it belonged. Within the calm, a tiny kernel of something beautiful revealed itself. Small but almost blinding. Raelle recognized it and the same overwhelming warm feeling she had experienced when Scylla whispered words into her ear while they danced at the wedding filled her chest. It was love, tiny but arresting. New tears welled up. These were slower and less volatile. Tears not born of anger but deep-seeded sadness. Tears of loss. Tears for Scylla.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks booklover81 for approving of this gut punch</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave nice comments if you liked it. Good for the muse :) (Beware I am insecure about this one.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>